Sympathy for the Devil
by dirtylittletrenchcoat
Summary: When a young Dean and Sam are kicked out of John's house, they must do what they need to to survive. When they are taken, they must try to escape from hell. High School AU. Established Destiel. Warnings: homophobia, alcoholism, non-con, language, human trafficking, underage slash.
1. Out of Doors

Chapter 1: Complications

As Dean slumped over in the seat next to Cas, he wondered how he deserved such a raging hangover.

Dean looked over to Cas and groaned because of the bright light that was shining in his direction.

"Come on you baby, you're the one who drank 7 shots in one go. You kinda deserve it." Cas said. He quickly pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's feverish forehead.

Dean laughed weakly and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I know I do. Still, it was worth it."

"Sure." Cas whispered.

The drive was silent from that point, both wondering how they would explain themselves to John. If John found out about Dean's habits, Dean's home life would only get worse. God knows it was bad enough already.

Hopefully, John was still asleep. Or too drunk to care.

Also, John was the biggest homophobe John knew. Even though Dean had kept his private life secret from his dad, if John found out, he would be furious. The punches and kicks would only strike harder. And he might hurt Sam.

Dean smiled again and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Cas's forehead. He drove as slow as possible from there, avoiding the confrontation that awaited him when he got home. If John found out about anything, Dean would be screwed.

He leaned over and dug through the glove compartment, looking for something to mask the smell on his breath. Anything to lessen the eventual blowup between father and son.

The party had been great. Jo and Ash had hosted it, which meant it had a steady flow of booze and hard rock. Just the way Dean liked it.

Of course, there was such a thing as partying too hard. Dean had sure done that this time. It was probably the tequila that had screwed him over.

Dean quickly looked over to what Cas was doing. "There's some strong gum in there somewhere," he muttered. "Works every time."

"It'd better work, or we're all in for some deep shit." Cas muttered.

Dean chuckled, then stilled. They were in the driveway. Out the driver's side window, he could see a vindictive John bearing down on them.

Dean immediately turned as white as a ghost. He put up a brave front, but to be blunt, he was terrified.

"Cas, no matter what he does just keep yourself together, okay? I love you," Dean whispered, taking a piece of the gum and throwing it into his mouth.

"No matter what, I love you too." Cas said. Suddenly John was at the window of the car.

"What in the everliving FUCK is this?" John asked, obvious anger in his voice.

Dean instinctively locked the door and rolled down the window enough so he and John could talk. "Nice to see you too, dad."

"Explain. Now." John growled.

Cas stuttered out, "Why is it any of your business?" The fear became more evident in his voice as John's eyes grew darker.

"Yeah, Dad. Why is it any of your business?" Dean asked, trying his hardest to seem unafraid.

John leaned into the car. "You think I'm a fucking idiot. That I haven't seen the signs, you fucking pussy. No normal kid would act like you."

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. "Your point?" he said, raising an eyebrow, trying not to show how deeply John's words affected him.

"Always knew it. You're a pansy." John said.

"And?" Dean commented. For he did not honestly give a shit. "So what if he is my boyfriend?" Dean said. He kissed Cas on the lips, slow and lingering. John's face only got redder.

"You won't come back here, or see your brother, ever again." John said.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I was more of a parent than you were. You couldn't keep him going for more than a month without me stepping in." Dean shot back at him.

"I see either of you again, I call the cops. You've got 5 minutes to get your stuff and scram. And don't even think about talking to Sam. He doesn't need your influence on him any longer." John spat back.

Dean got out of the Impala with a horrified look on his face. "I can't leave Sammy with him." He said.

"I know." Cas said with an equally terrified look on his face. "Go in, ignore your dad, and find Sam. Talk to him. You can stay at my place until this blows over."

"I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend." Dean said.

Dean snuck inside, trying to avoid any sight of his father. He was successful, at least. He made it to his room and began to put together everything he would need. Shirts, pants, shoes, toiletries, the whole caboodle.

The last thing he decided to bring with was his amulet. He'd had it since forever. It wasn't like he was going to leave it.

As soon as he was done, he snuck out of his room, ready to go talk to Sammy. That's when his luck ran out.

John stood vigilant guard by his younger son's door. The door was open, getting a view of a furious Sam screaming at his father.

"Why the hell are you sending him away?" Sam yelled. "He's your son! Your flesh and blood child."

John stood stoic guard by the door, unfeeling of his son's rage.

Sam's voice dropped. "He's part of the woman you loved, you sadistic bastard."

John snapped. Sam had pulled a low blow, but it in no way warranted the next action. John reached his hand back and slapped Sam across the face. Hard. Sam lurched back from his father, hurt and betrayal obvious in his eyes.

"If you send him away, I will go with him." Sam said.

Dean froze in his tracks. There was no way Sam could do that. John would lose both his kids in in under an hour. Dean hated his father, but he didn't wish that on anyone.

"Sam, no." Dean said. "You can't leave him. I've got to."

"I will not live in a house with only him." Sam said, the maturity of the decision evident in his voice. "Either he stays, or we both go."

"Fine then, Sam. Go with your slut brother and have him explain why this had to happen." John roared.

"Sam, go get your stuff." Dean said.

He was terrified. His life had just changed, and maybe not for the better.


	2. Well, Fuck

Chapter 2: Well, Fuck

As Dean and Sam walked down the driveway, Sam asked the pressing question of the day.

"Dean, why did Dad call you a slut?"

Dean tensed. Sam was too young. He couldn't know about that. Not yet, at least.

"I'll tell you later." Dean said.

Cas was by the Impala, an anxious look on his face. Premature worry lines darkened his expression.

"I guess he kicked you out, huh?" Cas said.

Dean just nodded. Sam nodded alongside him. Cas looked up in surprise.

"Sam, too?" Cas said.

Dean nodded again. His ancient work boots thumped against the pavement as he went around to the driver's side. He slid in in one fluid motion, popping in a cassette. As Blue Oyster Cult washed over him, he finally found a little peace.

Finally, Cas had to pop the question.

"Dean, where are we going?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere away from here." Dean said hoarsely. He looked to be on the point of tears.

Sam was growing only more worried by the second. "Dean, where are we going?" he asked sternly.

Dean pulled over.

The first words out of his mouth were _I don't know._

They were 30 miles away from home. No, not home, Sam had to remind himself. From there. From Point A.

Dean just broke down. Where was he going? He had nowhere to go.

Cas's voice hummed up through the air. "Dean, let me take the wheel."

Dean got out without any resistance. Another change. There was a time when if anyone dared touch his baby, he would snap. Now, it looked like he would snap for a completely different reason.

Cas slid in to the driver's side as Dean somberly got into the passenger seat. The only sound in the car was the cassette, crooning out the sound of Don't Fear The Reaper.

The melodious tones washed over all three passengers as Cas pulled out and sped away.

-SHEZZA-

This was officially the worst day of Dean Winchester's short and miserable life.

He was on a musty bed in some god-knows-where small town. Cas claimed he knew the owner. At this point in the night, Dean seriously doubted he did. Cas had as little direction as he did.

Cas had had to call his dads and explain where they were. He knew Raphael and Chuck well enough, and he hoped they would understand. They did, thankfully. That was the best part.

Cas had managed to snag a room, how he had; Dean had no idea. 2 beds and a working shower would certainly suffice.

Cas and Sam were getting some dinner. This left Dean alone for a while to wallow in his self-pity.

As tears ran down his face, he realized that he had no idea of what to do. He was just fifteen, Sam only a tender eleven. He had no real way of an income.

Even so, there was a wad of bills in his jeans pocket. And he knew exactly how they got there.

-SHEZZA-

He _had gone to hang out at the local bar as soon as he had checked in. Cas had looked at him weirdly when he had mentioned where he was going, but had decided to drop it._

_Dean knew how to hustle pool. When your father was gone for weeks at a time, you had to have money. The skill with which he played made his age generally irrelevant. At least, the patrons would pretend he was 21 so everyone could go home happy. It worked._

_He decided to head to The Roadhouse. It was the first one he saw. He couldn't afford to be picky. _

_The patrons inside seemed warm and friendly, being either white -collar businessmen or plant workers of some sort. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. A gin and tonic. The bartender gave him a look, one that seemed to say, "You can't be 21." He got the drink anyway._

_One of the businessmen came up to him. Zachariah, his name tag read._

_"Hey, pretty boy." Zachariah said. _

_Dean shrunk away from the man. Something just didn't seem right about him._

_"You selling?" Zachariah asked._

_Dean spluttered. He was not expecting that question._

_"What?" he asked._

_Zachariah's voice hardened. "Are you selling or not?" he asked._

_Dean composed himself. He was broke. Maybe this could jut be a one time thing? _

_"Uh, yes." Dean said shakily._

_Zachariah smiled. Not a nice smile, a smile that lights up a room or really a smile at all. He smiled more like a snake, warping the purest of human emotions and making it his._

_"How much?" Zachariah asked._

_Dean stalled. What was the normal rate for this kinda thing? _

_"100 for a blow, 300 for a fuck." Dean stuttered out._

_"And for both?" Zachariah said smoothly._

_"400. Just basic addition." Dean said, muttering the last bit._

_Zachariah clamped his wrist, sending emotions through Dean in all the wrong ways._

_"Come with me."_

_-SHEZZA-_

_Zachariah took Dean up to an upstairs room in the bar, his hand tightly gripping Dean's wrist as if he was afraid he would run away. Not like Dean could, really._

_"Clothes off. Now." Zachariah commanded. Dean was quick to comply._ This is for Sammy, this is for Sammy, this is for Sammy, _he thought_.

_Bare naked in front of Zachariah, Dean shivered as the older man walked around him, 'checking out the goods.' _

_"On the bed. Sitting up." Zach said. (_Could Dean really call him that? He didn't know.)_ Dean sat, the thin covers only making him feel more exposed._

_'Zach' began to strip. _

_When Zachariah was done, he gave himself a few strokes to warm up. Then, the next set of orders._

_Dean could have sworn he was a military man, the way he had sex._

_"Blow me." Zachariah said._

_Dean didn't know what to do._

_Unsurely, he took the older man's dick in his mouth. It was huge and thick and his gag reflex was not helping._

_"Come on, you lazy slut." Zachariah snapped. _

_Dean bit down. Hard._

_Zachariah screamed. _That's what he deserved_, Dean thought, _for trying to perv on teenage boys_._

_Zachariah roughly grabbed him and threw him down onto the bed. Dean landed on his back, ass up into the air._

_Zachariah used no prep, no lube. He just shoved in._

_Dean screamed._

_At the end of it all, Zachariah threw down some bills, with the parting words, "You're lucky you're getting this much. You might see more of me later, pet. My men will be here to take good care of you."_

-SHEZZA-

Dean sobbed.

**A/N: These chapters are _really_ short, and I'm sorry. I just like to write short chapters. Reviews are my sole source of happiness, please leave one!**


	3. Converse In The Dark

Chapter 3: Converse In The Dark

**A/N: In my canon, Cas's character is closer to Endverse!Cas than Regular!Cas. Except without the orgies. Just would like to let you lovely people know.**

He found Dean on the bed.

Sam and Cas had been out. Dean had gone out, they reasoned, so why shouldn't they?

They had spent their hours at a local place called The Roadhouse. Good food, good times.

Sam could have sworn he saw Dean getting dragged upstairs by a older guy. He brushed it off. Probably nothing.

A few minutes later, he heard screams. Rough pounding. Then it was quiet again.

That worried Sam. But he brushed it off, thinking _it's none of your business._

Cas's phone buzzed. He looked down, then grimaced.

"My dads are asking me to come home." he said.

Oh. That would complicate things.

Dean relied on Cas, Sam could see that. Dean would be even more of a nervous wreck than he was right now if Cas left.

He understood, though. Cas needed to be with his family.

"Go on." Sam said. "They need you."

With a guilty look on his face, Cas left The Roadhouse. The last words out of his mouth were, "I'll check in. Stay safe."

Sam sighed. If Dean had gone to a bar, this would be the place. Finally, after waiting and watching for what seemed hours, Sam gave up. He paid his tab and left.

He got back to the motel room. But not soon enough.

-SHEZZA-

The first thing Sam saw was Dean, curled up and shaking, on the bed farthest from the door.

"Dean?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It's nuthin." Dean blubbered.

Like hell it was.

Sam decided to stay quiet for now. He couldn't deny he was curious. But his brother was obviously upset.

He crawled over to the bed where Dean was shaking.

"Dean, it's okay." Sam whispered. He cuddled with Dean. The older boy seemed to flinch away at his closeness. Sam couldn't understand that. Where had that come from?

They both settled down to sleep, eventually. But not for very long.

-SHEZZA-

They both lay in slumber, peacefully dreaming. At least, mostly peaceful.

A lock clicked. The motel door swung open.

"Handy trick." an unknown voice murmured.

A pair of black Converse, size 9, tiptoed across the floor, taking extra care to make sure no noise was made.

The Converse crept closer and closer to where the boys lay peacefully.

His eyes rose. "Boss didn't say there would be two." he muttered.

He shrugged. Extra prize.

The fact that they were sleeping made this so much easier.

He uncapped the syringe. He'd only brought the one, not knowing about the younger boy. He'd have to split the dose and double the speed.

He plunged the needle into the older boy's arm. The elder stirred, probably wondering what the painful sensation was.

The elder's eyes widened in realization as he took the syringe out of his arm.

The older one couldn't do much about it, of course. The drugs were already running through his system.

The elder slumped onto the bed, unconscious.

Handy trick.

Now for the younger, he thought. He snuck over to the younger. Oh, the boss will like this one, he thought. He did always have a taste for the virgins.

The younger one began to stir. Panicking, he stuck him with the needle.

Fast acting was certainly the word of the day. The young one slumped down again, steadily unconscious.

Now, the hard part.

He picked up the elder's body, staggering under the weight. He threw the elder's limp body over his shoulder and, feet dragging, carried him to the black van parked outside.

He tossed the elder one into the back of the van. The elder's body roughly hit the tailgate, then stilled.

Now for the other one.

He walked back into the motel room, ready for a lighter load.

The younger lay still on the bed, tongue lolling. Perfect.

He picked up the body and swung it over his shoulder. He had only to get to the van, and he was home free.

Of course, his luck ran out.

A woman and her husband were walking past the door when he opened up. They saw the kid swung over his shoulder.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" the woman asked, worry evident in her tone.

He was flustered. This was supposed to be a covert operation, not a broad-daylight kidnapping.

"This is my son. Uh, Kevin. He's pretty sick. Can I get past?" He stumbled out.

The couple scrambled to get out of his way. They must pity him for a fool with a sick boy, he thought. He wasn't going to correct them.

He threw the young one in the back and hurried to get away from the blasted motel.

-SHEZZA-

The first thing Dean's body registered was that his head hurt. A lot.

His limbs felt like they were weighed down with leaden weights. His tongue ran through his mouth like sandpaper. Ugh.

He felt the rough and tumble of a car on a bumpy road. Where was he?

As soon as he tried to lift his head, a wave of pain crashed through his skull. Groaning, he put his head down again. Ouch.

As he had heard some kids at school saying, dat ain't even cool.

He saw a body next to him. _Sam_. He was safe. Or not, depending on the situation Dean had landed himself in.

Which was another thing. Why the hell was he in the back of a bumpy car/van/thing when he was supposed to be in a motel bed, sleeping?

Suddenly, the car/van/thing stopped. Dean's frozen body flew forward into the seats in front of him.

Owie.

The doors behind him opened. A gruff voice whispered, "Come on now Alistair, the kid can't be that heavy."

He felt strong hands under him, lifting up his weak body and carrying it out of the car/van/thing.

He quickly closed his eyes, desperate to keep his awakening a secret for a little longer. He didn't know if it was a good thing to be awake yet.

"Still asleep, kid? Damn, you're knocked out cold." the gruff voice muttered.

The strong hands lifted him away, away from Sammy. He would have struggled, except he was trying so desperately to play dead that if he moved an inch, he would probably not just play dead. He would be dead.

The strong hands deposited him down onto a cold marble surface, raising goosebumps on his exposed skin. He finally dared to flutter open his eyes.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes." another voice snickered.

He opened his eyes fully, only to wish he had kept them closed.

Above him stood an all-too-familiar face. Zachariah, the man himself, was perched on his high horse above him, and he knew it.

"I always did like them feisty." Zachariah said.

The boot smashed into his head before he had the chance to blink.


	4. The Cage (Or Three)

Chapter 4: The Cage (Or Three)

**A/N: This is a bit more fluffy than the last few chapters have been, no serious angst in this chapter. Guess who gets introduced? **

The pain was everywhere.

When Dean woke up, his head only hurt even more. He guessed that the combination of whatever the gruff man had given him and Zachariah's kick to the head hadn't done his body any favors.

He saw a figure next to him. A limp, skinny girl, who couldn't have been more than 14.

"Hey." he said gently, lightly shaking her shoulder.

She sat up with a screech. Her flaming red hair was in tangles around her face, and she would have been pretty except for the horrible screeching sound coming out of her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy." Dean said, a little shocked by the turn of events. But then again, he couldn't really blame her for it.

She shook slightly when he came closer. She just seemed to be so scared.

"What's your name?" Dean asked, with justifiable trepidation. The earlier screech hadn't been very pleasant.

"Charlie." she stuttered out.

"Well, hey Charlie. My name's Dean." he said, feeling slightly better.

"Don't come any closer, or I swear I will bite your tongue off." Charlie said.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Dean said. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm in the same situation you are."

"Yeah, right." she scoffed.

"I'm not fucking around. My last 24 hours have been hell. I was kicked out of my house, forced to prostitute myself, raped, and then me and my little brother were kidnapped and taken here. So don't give me anymore of that "yeah, right" attitude, okay? 48 hours ago, I was an average high school sophomore. Now, I'm just a mess. So, have a little sympathy for the devil, huh?" His voice cracked on the last sentence.

She immediately sobered up.

"Well, if we're both stuck in here, let's try and start off on a better foot." she said. "Hi. I'm Charlie Bradbury. Both my parents are dead and I've been on the run since I was 12. I was snatched and brought here about six months ago. I'm a hardcore lesbian and a lover of all things geeky. Oh, and I'm a fabulous computer hacker."

"Nice to meet you." he said. "My full name's Dean Winchester. My dad's a mechanic, but my mom's dead. I was kicked out by my dad yesterday because he found out about my boyfriend, Castiel. My little brother, Sam, said he wouldn't stay with him and insisted that either I stay or we both go. You can see how well that turned out." he joked. She smiled.

"I'm a hardcore bisexual and a lover of all things classic rock." he finished. She smiled again. He really liked it when she smiled.

This was going to be the beginning a of a great friendship.

-SHEZZA-

Sam was terrified.

The room he was in was cold and dark. There was another person there, 455 sleeping in the corner. Sam hadn't gathered the courage to wake him up yet.

The body looked smallish, like a little boy. Couldn't have been a day over eight.

The light snores coming from the unconscious boy were enough to keep him away. He didn't know a thing about the slumbering boy next to him.

What in the actual hell was he going to do?

Ok. He'd seen enough crime dramas to know he needed to assess the situation.

Where was he?

In a dark, damp, cold room. Relative dimensions about 8 by 10. One door. No windows. One barely functioning ceiling light.

He tried the door. Locked, as he had thought.

What or who was in the room with him?

Nothing but Boy Comatose and himself.

Why was he in the room?

That question was the hardest to answer. He didn't know. One minute, he had been sleeping next to Dean in the motel room, the next he was locked in a cell with an eight year old. What had happened in the stretch of time between the two events?

And more importantly, where was Dean?

Baby steps. Let's start with trying to wake his cell mate.

He crept over to where the other boy lay.

"Hey, wake up." he whispered.

The boy rolled over, obviously fast asleep. Sam saw no choice in the matter. He shook the younger boy.

The younger one came up with a yell.

"Who the hell are you?" the younger one asked.

Okay, then. Baby steps, Sam.

"My name's Sam Winchester. What's yours?" he asked.

"Adam. Adam Milligan." the younger boy mumbled. He had seemed to calm down after realizing Sam wasn't a threat.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said.

Adam stayed silent. Sam was okay with that.

They sat there in the dark, waiting for things to come.

-SHEZZA-

Castiel was worried out of his mind.

Dean hadn't checked in. He hadn't called. Neither had Sam.

That was worrying. He had had to leave them in a precarious position, and he didn't like that.

His dads wouldn't let him leave, of course. Raphael and Chuck were nice and well-meaning, but he was scared.

Of course, when he had argued with them, he'd pulled the lowest card.

He said the worst thing you can say in the Novak household: "You're not even my real parents! And don't try and be them. You're not!"

The Novak household was a foster home, taking in boys and girls of all ages. The Novaks had always wanted a kid of their own, but that couldn't happen for many reasons.

So they took in the kids that no one wanted to adopt. The kids with anger issues, the ones with abandonment complexes, and the kids who were simply too old to get adopted. Castiel was one of the last kind.

They had about 7 or so kids there now. They had Balthazar, who was seventeen and was just getting too old for the circuit. They had Gabriel, who had serious abandonment issues. They had Samandriel, who had problems with ADHD and Aspergers. They had Anna, who had problems with her anger. They had Joshua, who was also just getting too old. Last but not least, they had Hannah, who also had serious abandonment issues. And then they had him, just another old system goer.

Then there were Uncle Michael and Uncle Lucifer. Papa Raphael and Uncles Michael and Lucifer were brothers from a deeply religious family. When Papa Raphael had come out as gay, the entire family had gone to pieces. But through the drama, brothers stuck together.

Michael was dating a girl named Tessa. Castiel had met her once or twice, but he hadn't really warmed up to her. Lucifer, the eternal bachelor, was currently single, but there would be a pretty girl or guy on his arm come next visit.

Overall, the family dynamic was weird. And he loved every bit of it.

Except for days like these. When he couldn't eat or sleep or think for the worry. That was certainly the case now.

And he didn't know when or if that would ever go away.


	5. The Moose Pairings

Chapter 5: The Moose Pairings

**A/N: Man, I am so sorry if any of the characters are OOC. If you find that they are, please drop a review.**

When the door opened, Dean was momentarily blinded.

A large man, African American by the looks of it, stood in the doorframe. Solidly built, he was not a person you would want to cross.

"Get up, sluts." he said.

Okay,

Chapter 5: The Moose Pairings

A/N: Man, I am so sorry if any of the characters are OOC. If you find that they are, please drop a review.

When the door opened, Dean was momentarily blinded.

A large man, African American by the looks of it, stood in the doorframe. Solidly built, he was not a person you would want to cross.

"Get up, sluts." he said.

Okay, _that _was just plain offensive. And a little worrying. Charlie hadn't explained why they were being kept here.

"Who the hell are you? he asked.

A large slap across the face stunned him.

"I don't know why I should grace you with that information. But today, I'm feeling a little graceful. My name is Uriel. Now, stuff it if you want to keep your bones in one piece."

Yea, Dean was terrified.

Uriel grabbed his and Charlie's shirt collars and yanked. They shot upwards so fast Dean could feel the blood rush to his head. His feet wobbled under him.

"Charlie, is this normal?" he asked.

She shook her head up and down, as if to say yes. Shit.

They were dragged down the hallway right outside of their room. Their shoes scraped the floor as they made their way down the long hall. He saw door after door after door. Jesus Christ, how many kids did they keep here?

The knowledge that Sam was behind one of those doors kept him quiet.

When they got to the end of the hallway, they came to a room that looked like an old-timey operating theatre. Except it didn't. No normal operating theatre would have cuffs welded onto the audience's chairs.

There were 3 rows. On the front row sat two people. A man, short and looking vaguely Scottish in appearance with dark hair and even darker eyes in a finely crafted Italian suit; and a woman, with hair as red as fire, and an air of chaotic evil about her. She wore a purple dress that looked like it belonged in the fifties. It would have been pristine, except for the blood drops splattering the front.

On the second row were 6 people. Zachariah, smug bastard that he was, winked at Dean before turning back to his magazine. Next to him was the man that had kidnapped him and Sammy. Blood roared in his ears as he tried to keep himself from ripping the man's throat out. Uriel sensed his rage and held him tighter. He didn't recognize anyone else on the row. There was a middle aged man with bright golden eyes; a young woman with bright blonde hair; a brunette woman who looked like she belonged in a courtroom, or a conference table; and finally a scruffy homeless-looking dude. They all had a air of malice, kinda like a Disney villain. But way, way scarier.

On the back row were about 10 kids, all looking just as terrified as he felt. The first kid he saw was Sam. Thank god. Next to him was a young boy, about 8, with sandy colored hair and hazel eyes. The boy and Sam seemed close. Maybe they'd been roommates, like him and Charlie.

Just like everyone else, he didn't recognize any of them. There was an Asian kid who looked to be about 9; a scruffy teen with a beat-up cap; a scrawny kid who couldn't have been more than 13; a teenage girl with long dark hair and vaguely Italian features; a blonde girl who looked about 14; an older teen with a _horrible_ mullet and a smirk; a gangly 13 year old who somehow looked smug; and another 13 year old girl who just looked scared.

He had a bad feeling about this.

-SHEZZA-

He and Adam sat, rock-still in their chairs.

Well, they had to. The cuffs around their wrists certainly restricted movement. And slouching.

After a couple of minutes, his neck began to hurt. He tried to crack it, but that only hurt more. So he just sat.

Then, after a long while, he saw Dean.

A tall, black man was dragging him in by the scruff of his neck. The man was doing the same to a red-headed girl with his other hand.

Dean's face brightened as soon as he saw him. Dean tried to yell out to him, but the big black man clamped a hand over his mouth. Dean and the redhead were roughly cuffed onto the chairs as Dean continued to try and yell. The man took off his tie and made a crude gag over Dean's mouth. Dean stilled.

The woman and the man in the front row stood up and walked to where the operating table would be. There was quiet clapping from the second row that quickly died off with a glance from the woman.

"Ladies, Gents, and property..." the man began, glancing at the back row on the last word. "Welcome. Most of us know why we are gathered here today. Let's begin with today's itinerary. First, we must introduce our newest additions, and then we'll announce tonight's schedule."

"Now, let's begin introductions. Uriel and Alistair, go get our newest pets." the woman said.

The black man and a rat-faced man got up and made their way towards him and Dean. The black man uncuffed Dean and hoisted him upwards. The rat-faced one uncuffed him and threw him over his shoulder.

They were carried down the aisle and thrown down onto the floor.

"Now, everyone, this is Dean Winchester." the man said, gesturing to his brother. "Say hello, Dean." They ripped the gag off Dean. Dean's first words to the crowd were "Fuck you all."

The black man moved in to punch Dean, but the in-charge one stopped him. "Now now, Uriel, he can't look beat up tonight. Not for his first performance."

Sam was beginning to get worried. What the hell did they mean by performance?

Rat Face grabbed his collar and drug him in front of the audience. "Now, Sammy dear, introduce yourself." the man whispered into his ear.

In response, he spat on the man's face.

Rat Face jumped back in horror and quickly tried to wipe off the sticky liquid. Sam giggled at his efforts. It really did look quite ridiculous.

He was roughly thrown down onto the floor by Rat Face. His cheekbone caught on the floor on the way down.

"Now that's ENOUGH Alistair. They must look pristine." the man yelled.

"Alright now, everyone, that's enough excitement. It seems that I will be the one doing the introductions. This is Dean," he said, pointing to Dean, "and this is Sam. They are our first sibling pair here, and isn't that exciting. Now I suppose I've got to introduce myself and the rest of you. My name is Crowley. This lovely lady here," he said, gesturing to the woman with flaming red hair, "is Abbadon. You already know Zachariah, Uriel, and Alistair, of course. Now, for the rest. In seating order: Zach, Azazel, Lilith, Naomi, and our resident scumbag, Metatron." he finished.

"I feel so loved." the scruffy man called out.

"Now for your fellow sluts." Crowley continued. Dean winced at the slur. "From left to right: Adam, Kevin, Benny, Garth, Ruby Jo, Ash, Andy, and Ava. Figure out which name goes with which person on your own time."

Uriel and Alistair grabbed him and Dean, carried them back to their respective chairs, and strapped them in again.

"Now," Crowley said, "for tonight's itinerary. Naomi, Metatron, Lilith, Alistair, you're on camera duty. Zach, Azazel, you're tonight's supervisors. I'll leave you to decide the pairings. Take them to breakfast and then let them have a nap. They're gonna have a busy night."

-SHEZZA-

Dean didn't like their definition of busy.

His definition of busy involved being up to his arms in schoolwork. Their vision of busy was a lot more traumatizing.

They had announced the pairings at lunch.

Well, they didn't officially announce it. They had posted a list that read:

Benny/Ruby

Kevin/Garth

Andy/Ava

Jo/Ash

Adam/Sam

Charlie/Dean

"They always forget I'm a lesbian, you know." Charlie had said after she read the list.

Dean had just been sickened. The little kid, Adam, couldn't have been more than 8 or 9.

Sam had run over to him and Charlie, with who Dean assumed to be Adam tagging behind him.

"Dean," Sam had sobbed, "I don't wanna do this. They can't make me."

_Oh yes they can, Sam,_ Dean had thought, _in more ways than you want to imagine_.

But he didn't say that. He just hugged Sam.

Sam had cried himself out on Dean's shoulder. When Sam lifted his head, there was a look if defiance in his eyes.

Dean saw the signs and became immediately wary.

"Sam, whatever you're planning, don't do it. You'll only get hurt. And it'll hurt a lot worse that getting your head smashed on concrete." Charlie said.

"Listen to Charlie." Dean had said. He knew Sam wouldn't. He just hoped Sam wouldn't get seriously injured.

"Okay, Dean." Sam said.

-SHEZZA-

Adam seemed worried.

No, fuck seemed. Adam was worried.

He had been watching over the younger boy ever since they had announced the pairings at lunch. Come on Sam, this can't be happening. he had thought over and over and over again until there was no other thought in his mind.

But of course, it was.

They dragged him and Adam out to another room. What the hell did this place use to be?

The room they dragged him to was set up like a movie set, but with only one room. In that room sat a single solitary object. A fluffy bed, fit for a king it seemed.

Off set were racks and racks of clothes, if you could call them clothes. Most were too skimpy to properly be called clothes. There were a few substantial items of clothing that he assumed would immediately come off.

"Lilith, strip them." Zachariah yelled.

The pretty blonde woman led them onto the set and promptly yanked off his and Adam's clothes. Goosebumps raised on his exposed skin as the adults appraised him and Adam. He didn't like the sensation. It just felt wrong.

"Nice set of gonads on Moose there." Crowley whistled.

"Alright, alright." Abbadon ordered. "Get Moose here into outfit 7A and then get Moose Jr. into outfit 7B. I think they'll pair nicely."

Sam was shoved into a lacy pink pair of panties, as was Adam. He got the feeling they wouldn't get anything else.

"Alright Ali, get these boys onto set." Crowley yelled.

Alistair led Sam and Adam to the fluffy bed. "Kay kids, time to explain what we're doing. Sam you're topping. Adam, you're bottoming."

"Wait, what?" Sam said. Though he already knew what.

Alistair facepalmed. "You're having sex. You. Him. Sam is here to seduce you, Adam. You'll cooperate too, Sam, unless you'd like me to take your place. Wouldn't be the first time I ravaged a virgin ass."

Sam hated this.

"Alright, ACTION ON SET." Naomi yelled. Alistair scrambled off set. Sam was taken behind a door.

"Go in when I tell you." Metatron said.

"Cameras, roll! ACTION!" Naomi yelled.

Adam was a surprisingly good actor. He improvised a couple of lines before Sam was given his cue to go on.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sam yelled.

After that, it was a blur. And Sam wanted it to stay that way.

-SHEZZA-

To say that Dean's plot was awkward would have been an understatement.

He and Charlie were stripped, in front of each other, given roles as a pizza man and a babysitter, and told to improvise it.

"Oh, and Dean." Zachariah said. "If you even think about ruining this, Sam's next video won't be with one of you sluts. It'll be with me. You know how that feels, don't you?"

Dean saw red.

He kept it down, of course. These crazy bastards would hurt Sammy if he didn't cooperate. So he did.

He cooperated quite well, they said.

"That one'll sell by the hundreds of thousands." Crowley said after they finally wrapped. Dean just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

And he was about ready to do so.


	6. Whoopee, Interrogation Time!

Chapter 6: Whoopie, Interrogation Time!

Castiel was worried out of his fucking mind.

Dean still hadn't picked up his phone. Neither had Sam. That was out of character for both of them.

Raphael and Chuck had calmed him, told him not to worry. Like that would do any good. Staying calm doesn't solve your problems.

The one who had made the biggest dent was Samandriel.

The young boy had crawled into Castiel's bed after he saw Cas crying. He hadn't said anything, hadn't judged, hadn't told him to "toughen up" and to "be a man." He just snuggled with Cas until he calmed down.

He was very grateful for that.

Little kids really were the best at these things.

When he arrived at school the next day, with red rims under his eyes and a worry embedded in his heart, they hadn't said anything. Meg and Gadreel and Bela and the rest of the crew were just as scared and worried as he was.

One question rang through their minds continually: "Where in the ever living fuck is Dean Winchester?"

-SHEZZA-

Dean, regrettably, still hadn't called. He was on the verge of going to the police.

Once again, Raphael and Chuck had told him not to worry, not to fret. He just took that bullshit at face level and walked right on by.

It had been 4 days, now.

You could say he was a worrier. Like, a big worrier. But this, this had a different air to it. Kind of like his worrying had a purpose.

He gave in at about 1 am.

"Sheriff Singer speaking, who the hell is calling me at this ungodly hour?" rang the voice from the creaky telephone.

"Cas-Castiel Novak. From the Milton's foster home." he stuttered out.

The voice on the other gave a deep sigh. "They treating you well?"

"Wait, what? No, it's not like that." he spat out, flabbergasted.

"Well then, what the hell are you callin' for?" the voice grumbled.

"I need to file a missing persons report. Well, two." he said.

The voice on the end stiffened up. "For who?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester." he said.

He heard some ruckus from the other end. It sounded like a chair being thrown across the room.

The other end picked up again. "Holy shit. If you're punkin' me, boy, I will whoop your ass seven ways from Sunday, you hear me?"

"I hear you." he said.

"How soon can you be at the station?" the other line asked.

"I, uh, don't have a car." he mumbled.

The voice sighed. "I'll send a car over. You sit tight."

The line clicked.

-SHEZZA-

The car pulled up about 10 minutes later.

"Get in, boy." A gruff man grumbled. He could only assume this was Sheriff Singer.

"Are you Sheriff Singer?" he asked.

"Yes. Get in, boy. We've got a lot to talk about." Sheriff Singer grumbled. "And call me Bobby. Sheriff Singer sounds like a pretentious bastard."

He nodded his compliance as they backed out of the driveway.

"I don't mean to pry," Bobby asked, "but how old are you?"

"15, sir." He said.

"Cut it out with the sirs. Just call me Bobby." Bobby said.

"Alright si-Bobby." He replied, stuttering just a tad.

The drive, in total, took about 10 minutes. They drove in terse silence, without even the radio to break the ice. Finally, they pulled up.

"Get out, Castiel." Bobby said. "You've got a lot of talking to do."

-SHEZZA-

It had started out basic.

"How do you know Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"They're friends, from school. Well, Dean is kinda-sorta-more-than-a-friend, but-"

"What do you mean by 'more than a friend?"

"Well, uh, we're dating, Sir. Have been for several months now. Almost a year, in fact."

"I said don't call me sir."

"Yes sir."

"Well, now you' just being sarcastic."

"Not trying to."

"Sure. And I'm Paris Hilton."

"You'd make a fine Paris Hilton."

"Shut up, boy."

"Okay, sir."

"I ain't gettin' anywhere with you. Why do you have reason to suspect that they might be missing persons?"

"Well, on Sunday, John found out about us. He practically disowned Dean, and when Sam stood up for him, he got kicked out too. Then-"

"That rat bastard."

"My sympathies lie with you."

"I'm calling John. Right now."

"Wait, do you know him?"

"I pretty much raised Sam and Dean. He wasn't around to do it, so someone had to. And, well, here we are."

"John Winchester isn't winning any Father of the Year awards, that's for certain."

"Damn straight."

"Call his punk ass later. I just want my boyfriend back."

"Well then, let's continue. When did you last see them?"

"Dean and Sam kinda drove away. I was in the car too, but we ended up crashing in this god-awful motel in the middle of Podunk, Nowhere. I don't actually know the town name. Dean kinda vanished, but me and Sam hit up the local bar for some dinner. I got a text from my dads, saying to come home, and I asked Sam to call me as soon as possible. That was 4, well, now 5, days ago. They wouldn't stay silent this long voluntarily."

"That is out of character for them, to be certain. Any more leads? Anything that could help?"

"Well, this is just a suspicion. But when I was at the bar, I could have sworn I saw Dean get dragged upstairs by this older, businessman type. About 5 minutes after that, I heard rough pounding, and... some screaming. Think it has any connection?"

"It might."

"Can I go?"

"Yea, boy. I might call you up again. I'll get together some people, see if we can't figure this out sooner rather than later."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem, kid. Lemme grab my keys and I'll get you home."

-SHEZZA-

When Castiel got home, he was greeted by the sight of a very angry Chuck.

"Where the hell have you been?" his foster father asked.

"At the police station. I finally filed a missing persons report on Sam and Dean." he replied, shoulders slumping.

Chuck instantly softened. "Let's get you inside, then we can talk."

Chuck put a comforting hand of Castiel's back as they walked inside. When they reached the kitchen, Chuck sat Castiel down at the kitchen table. Inadvertently, and perhaps unconsciously, Chuck began to make hot chocolate. That's what he always did when there was drama. As Chuck sat down at the table, two steaming mugs in hand, he told Castiel to give him the whole story.

Castiel did, eventually. It took some poking and prodding, but soon enough every last detail came flooding out.

"Dear sweet Jesus." Chuck whispered. "That assbutt."

"I know, right?" Castiel weakly teased.

"I would walk over there and whoop his ass if it weren't three am. But don't think that'll stop me. Now, get to bed. You can miss school tomorrow."

Castiel was too tired to even be fazed by that last sentence.

As Castiel wandered upstairs to his room, Chuck slipped on his loafers and started his car. He was a man with a mission, tonight.

-SHEZZA-

"What in the fucking hell, John Michael Winchester!" Bobby yelled into the phone. "How could you do that to your sons! You heartless sadistic bastard. Don't you fucking contact me again. I hear you come a-knockin, I will whoop your ass ten ways from Sunday."

Message delivered.

-SHEZZA-

Chuck walked up to the door angrily and pounded on the tarnished wood. "You'd better fucking open up, you son of a bitch!"

The lock clicked. The door swung open.

"Who the hell're you?" John slurred. Chuck guessed he was drunk.

Lucky guess.

"You listen to me, John Winchester. You listen to me now. If you ever plan on being a homophobic dickass again, ring me up. I've got a goddamn posse at my disposal. You treat your sons like shit, and then you disown them. I will personally shove a hot curling iron up that pucky little butthole of yours if you ever dare to go near your sons again. You might be their biological father, but you are no parent to them."

The conversation ended with a slammed door.

A/N: Woohoo, badass protective Chuck is a favorite. Hells yeah.


	7. Pop That Cherry

Chapter 7: Pop That Cherry

Dean felt, to put it bluntly, like a dirty whore.

Zachariah had come into his room last night for two things. The first thing was to tell Dean that his video had gotten over 10 million hits.

"You're a star, baby." Zachariah had said, the smell of whisky on his breath.

The second thing he had come for was sex.

"Oh hell no." he'd said, scooting back from the older man's pervasive mouth and fingers. "Get out. You can't do this."

"Oh, but I can." Zach had said. "Remember Dean, you're the property of Garrison Services now. You couldn't turn down sex even if you wanted to."

And he couldn't turn it down. Not of his own free will, of course. Blackmail had come into play, yet again./p

Damn that bastard.

"Sammy can take your place, if you want. He might anyway, without any of your say in the matter, but this could sweeten the decision to leave that virgin ass alone." Zach had said, really very menacingly. "Now, if you want to keep Sammy's honor intact, spread those legs and make some noise."

Dean, mute from terror, crawled back even further.

"Now now, Dean, I want compliance." Zach purred. "Remember: If you don't comply, Sammy gets it too."

Dean slowly began to relax his muscles, even though his tension built high enough to crest the Himalayas. He crept slightly forward to Zachariah, sending just one signal: _Hurt me. Not Sam. Just please don't hurt Sam._

Zachariah got the signal perfectly.

The older man zoomed forward, practically eager and begging for his hole. It made him sick.

"Come here baby, I'll take good care of you." Zachariah growled.

"Cut the shit, Zach. I'm not doing this for fun." He grumbled.

"I'm hurt." Zachariah simpered. "Now, you've got to sweeten the deal."

"With what?" Dean asked roughly.

"Let me give you a rim job." Zachariah demanded, the older man's mood switching so quickly it made his head spin.

Oh. HELL. No.

He had to think. _This is for Sammy, Dean. You've got to protect him._

"Sure." He agreed.

"And, you've got to reciprocate." Zachariah added.

For Sammy. All for Sammy.

"I'll do it. You just have to swear on your mother not to touch Sam." He finished.

Zach dove in, yanking his pants down roughly.

He had to reciprocate. He wanted- no, _needed_ –for Sam to stay safe.

He grabbed the waist of Zachariah's pants, and pulled down sharply. He then peeled off his own shirt, along with the older man's worn-out buttondown.

This is for Sammy.

The obviously skilled teeth began to tug at the waistband of his boxers, quickly and effortlessly pulling them down to his ankles; exposing him for all the world to see.

This is for Sammy.

Zachariah's head crept down, nudging Dean's legs open slightly. It went down and down and down and down and-

HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

That was… surprising.

Zachariah's tongue lapped at his hole, and it actually felt really fucking good.

Which, of course, only added to the guilt already weighing on him.

He hadn't gone past 2nd base with Cas. Hadn't even given him a fucking blowjob, for Christ's sake. And here he was, rolling over for some bastard that thought he could do what he pleased.

Why him? Why now?

It wasn't any good asking those questions. They got you nowhere fast.

The tongue finally penetrated his entrance, rubbing his walls and trying to hit his sweet spots.

And hit them Zachariah did.

The older man's tongue reached impossible distances, going further and further and further and-

JESUS HOLY CHRIST.

Zachariah's tongue brushed over a tiny nub, of what Dean had to assume was his prostate. It sent a jolt of electricity throughout his body, and in the really good way, the way that stands up the hair on your neck in pleasure. Oh oh ohohoohoho—

He screamed as he shot his load over the sheets, effectively coating Zachariah's face and all the surrounding areas.

"That's right, you dirty slut, scream all you want. No one can hear you anyways." Zachariah growled, lifting his head away from Dean's hole.

Dean went over to Zachariah and pushed him down on his back. He was going to get this over with, and soon.

He buried his face in the older man's goodies, licking and probing and just about anything else on the board.

_This is for Sammy._

Zach, rather surprisingly, took only a small amount of time before he spilled his load all over Dean and the sheets. God, the room looked filthy. Cum was anywhere and everywhere. Ick.

"You've earned yourself a pass on the fuck tonight, Winchester. Get this cleaned up, then go back to sleep." Zach said menacingly, throwing a snake-like grin over his shoulder as he left the room.

Dean did what he always seemed to do after something like this.

He cried into the filthy pillow, staining it with (now) not only cum but now tears and snot, too.

This had to stop.

He had to stay strong. He had to. He couldn't not do that. Being strong was his way of life. He couldn't be weak. He couldn't. No no nonnononononono-

He cried himself to sleep, not even bothering to clean the spunk off his face. He was done with it. Done with it all.

They'd posted the new list for tonight's activities in the cafeteria.  
Charlie was duly worried. This wasn't the usual list. This was new territory.  
It read:  
Benny/Uriel  
Kevin/Crowley  
Ruby/Metatron  
Garth/Naomi  
Adam/Lilith  
Sam/Alastair  
Charlie/Abbadon  
Dean/Azazel  
Ash/Zachariah  
Jo  
Andy  
Ava  
"Oh. HELL. No." were the first three words that came out of her mouth.  
She could've gotten worse, at least Abbadon was kind of her type. You know, if you kind of ignore the whole child pornography thing she has running.  
The ones she was worried about were Sam and Adam. They were by far the youngest boys here on the circuit. This would be like throwing them to the wolves in a meat flavored sack.  
She couldn't let that happen. Those sick, twisted men weren't going to pop any cherries if she could help it.  
She walked straight up to Abbadon and put on a show; all faux fur and razzle dazzle and sweetness.  
"Can we talk in private?" she asked sweetly, trying to bury down her disgust.  
"Sure, sugar." Abbadon purred.  
Charlie led Abbadon to a back room by the collar. Abbadon seemed to forget that Charlie wasn't allowed to do that. Made her job easier, at the very least.  
She sat down on a chair she found there, prim and, again, sweet. Acting like at little girl always got Abbadon's attention.  
"Miss Abbadon, I need to ask you something." She said, pouring all her (obviously) nonexistent repsect and love for the woman into her voice.  
Abbadon's ears pricked up. "I'm listening." They always got like that whenever she got some undeserved attention and respect.  
"I'm just a wee bit worried. Don't Sam and Adam seem a bit too small for their videos tonight?" she simpered.  
Abbadon's face instantly darkened, as if an invisible shadow had passed over it. "And who are you to be the judge of that?"  
Charlie quickly backtracked. "No ma'am, I didn't mean that, what I meant was that I'm afraid they'll get hurt. You wouldn't want your precious property getting hurt, right?" she rephrased quickly.  
Abbadon nodded her head, as if she was changing her mind. "I'll take you up on that. They are really too tiny for those men. Poor things would probably get ripped apart limb from limb."  
Charlie shuddered. She'd really rather not imagine that.  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"You can go," Abbadon said dismissively. "I've got some changes to make."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanThe smile Abbadon wore as she left the room made Charlie a little uneasy. Kind of like that she would respect Charlie's request, but she'd warp the consquences and make it worse for everyone. All these people had snake eyes. Or eyes kind of like Gollum's./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanShe decided it. She and her friends were a group of hobbits surrounded by Gollums./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanThat wasn't a very pleasant thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanSam knew what would happen tonight. He was only just a bit terrified out of his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alastair would rip him apart, and the older man seemed to know it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Either luckily or unluckily for him, there were some changes in tonight's pairings./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"Ladies, gents, and property. Listen up because this is going to be one helluva change to tonight's schedule." Crowley boomed over the small cafeteria after the dinner meal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"My lovely lady Abbadon has convinced me that there are some properties that might be too fragile for tonight's fun. So, we're going to mix things up." He finished, gesturing for Abbadon to take the stage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"Ahem. Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Adam Milligan need to come up to the stage now." Abbadon purred into the mike./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanThe rather unlucky trio stumbled onstage, all scared and terrified. They could all guess that getting singled out was not a thing you wanted to happen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"Adam, you get a break tonight." She congratulated. Adam looked rather surprised as he walked off stage. You could tell he wasn't expecting that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah, you boys keep me golden. And for you." She spoke the first part light and happy, only reverting to a darker tone of voice as she spoke to the Winchester boys./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"You will be paired with each other."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanThe cafeteria went up in uproar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanSome cried out in outrage, some cried out in disgust, some cried out in delight. No matter who it was, the noise was deafening./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"SILENCE!" Abbadon yelled into the mike./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanEveryone stilled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"Get back to your rooms. I'm digusted in all of you." She spat, obviously infuriated./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanEveryone filed out in disorderly lines, heading back to their cells. There were more than a couple of comments aimed at the brothers as they left the cafeteria./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"That's just disgusting."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"Wouldn't wanna be on set for that take."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"I can't believe she'd do that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanCharlie ran up to them, tears running down her face. "I-I tried to st-stop Sam and Alastair and Adam and Lilith. L-look what I've done now." She blubbered. "I got you into all of this. I sh-shouldn't have interfered."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dean tried to comfort her. "This isn't your fault, Charlie, this is just Abbadon's mind games getting to us. We-" his voice cracked- "We'll get through it. I don't know how, but-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanA yell rang through the line. "Stop talking and get in your cells!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanThey did. About an hour later, Uriel came to get Dean. Charlie had been blubbering and apologizing throughout the entire time, trying to make up for what she'd done./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanDean had forgiven her; this wasn't directly her fault. He knew it just as well as she did./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"Come on slut, you've got the dirtiest work I've seen so far yet." Uriel grumbled. "I kinda even feel sorry for ya. Don't know what I'd do if I were you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dean weakly smiled. "I'll make it somehow."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was led onto the prep area and given the most ridiculous costume he had seen in his short and miserable life./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was basically a groom's suit, cut down to it's bare essentials. A collar and tie, cuffs (with links) and black hot pants./p  
p class="MsoNormal"What Sammy was wearing only broke him further./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;"Sam was dressed in a tight white lacy pair of panties with some nearly non-existent strapping around his body. He couldn't look at him without breaking down into /spantears./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span"It'll be okay Sammy." He whispered, voice cracking on the last word. "It'll be okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanThey threw him up there./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanThey got him dripping./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanThey forced him to do all the things he could never do with family./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanHe popped a cherry, that night./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;" /spanspan style="font-family: Arial;"That was undoing of Dean Winchester, right at the very start./span /p


End file.
